Watchers of The Night
by QueenLexi2000
Summary: Bella Swan is a sworn protector of the realm, bound in duty to her people. After a move, she meets Rosalie. A vampire with a venomous hatred for dogs. G!P Bella, Rosalie/Bella
1. Chapter 1

Bella stood atop the cliff, watching the waves roll into the bay below her. Listening to the sound of the night creatures of the great Canadian North come alive around her.

"It's beautiful this time of year isn't it?" The cool voice of her brother floated across the open field behind her.

"It's always beautiful Gavin. I just wish she was here to see it." Bella sniffled, eyes hardening at the betraying sound.

Gavin walked up and wrapped his arm around his twins' shoulders. "She's in here Bella." He pointed at his temple "But also in here." Tapping his chest over his heart he sighed. "Mom and dad told me to let you know dinner is almost ready and they want you home soon. We leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"Please tell me dad didn't try to make roast beef again." Bella smiled, grateful for the change of topic.

"No, mom made stew or something. I'm not too sure."

The twins turned and started walking back down the trail leading towards civilization.

Walking into a house for what you know is going to be your last meal in it is a different kind of depressing feeling. It's knowing that chances are, the memories you made in this house will be forgotten, overlooked by memories of the new house you're going into. Memories that will be plagued by the joy of moving somewhere new.

Bella smiled sadly as she ran her hand over the cursive B marked on it. Dinner had been a quiet affair, the family of four eating quickly and separating to finish up packing their bags for the trip. Entering the room Bella finished her two suitcases and grabbed her carry on, packing two extra sets of clothes and her essentials. She'd lost her luggage on a flight to Japan once and was left with just the clothes on her back and her laptop bag.

"We're going to go shopping once we get settled." Her mother was leaning on her door frame smiling at her oldest child. "Your brother is begging Charlie to take him to get new shoes."

Bella rolled her eyes, her brother was as obsessed with shoes like a girl was with makeup. She may have been too, but that was beside the point.

"Of course he is. Don't let me forget to pick up my bike."

"As if you would." Her mother laughed heartily. "Finish packing, we leave for the airport at six am sharp."

Bella nodded at her mother and turned back to her bags. Making quick work of the remaining items she had left, she got changed and laid in her bed.

Tucking her hands behind her head she stared at the ceiling, waiting to succumb to sleep.

She dreamt of piercing black eyes, plump lips and long golden blonde hair. Waking up panting, Bella searched the room frantically, eyes sweeping through the darkness. Her t-shirt was soaked through, sticking to her body.

Once she calmed down she noticed the clock, bright red numbers flashed back at her, telling her it was 4:30 am. Sighing she rolled out of bed, peeled the soaked shirt off her back and stumbled into the bathroom.

Standing under the cool stream calmed her down a little, slowing her pulse. She made quick work of washing her hair and body and toweled off. It was now 5 am according to the clock she had in her bathroom. She brushed her teeth, washed her face and applied deodorant. Stepping out of the bathroom she carried her bags downstairs and into the foyer.

"Good morning." Her father dropped a kiss on her temple and headed to the kitchen, Bella following.

"Morning." She dropped down into a chair and her mother placed a plate piled with breakfast in front of her.

"Is Gavin up yet?" Her mother asked her father, flipping pancakes on the stove.

"Yes he's in the shower I think." He told her, sipping his coffee.

"Good, we leave right after breakfast. Are you all packed now Bells?"

"Yeah I think so, I just have to put my bags in the car."

"Alright sweetheart."

"Good morning mum." Gavin sat down and started shoveling breakfast in his mouth. Charlie swatting the back of his head.

"Slow down boy, it's not going anywhere."

"Sorry, dad."

After they finished breakfast the luggage was loaded into the black SUV parked out front. Piling into the vehicle, they took off for the airport.

Meanwhile, in Forks, Washington an argument was taking place.

"Emmett I know you broke my car jack!" A tall blonde growled at her brother. The hulking man cowering in the corner.

"No, it was clearly already broken when you got it."

The girl growled loudly, her lip curling back. "I just bought it yesterday." She took a step towards the boy, and he instinctively covers up his crotch.

"Rosalie." The stern voice of their mother, signaling her return home from the store. The blonde glanced at her mother and the boy sighed in relief. "That's enough. You can buy a new one and you know it."

"I told him not to touch it though."

"I didn't touch it!" He exclaimed. Squirming when his mother's glare fell upon him. "I tripped over it, a total accident, I promise."

"Emmett, buy a new one. Now." With her hands on her hips, Esme was the perfect model of a mother scolding children. "Rosalie, go hunt."

"Yes, mom." They both grumbled, shoulder checking each other on the way out the door. Growling playfully.

"Children." Esme rolled her eyes at the pair and headed upstairs to see if her mate was home from work yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Landing in Seattle was nerve-wracking, the thick fog scaring even the most experienced of pilots. Bella however, wasn't bothered. Looking over at Gavin she took in his clenched jaw, and white fingers, wrapped around the armrests.

"Breath Gav." She murmured. "We're almost done."

The boy nodded and took a deep breath, jumping when the wheels finally touched down.

"Thank you."

Bella hummed in acknowledgment, eyes scanning the runway surrounding them.

Getting off the plane and through customs went as smoothly as it can, and soon the family of four were on their way home.

"So the house is a little bit bigger than the last one." Madeline winked at her children, turning around in the rental car.

"A little?" Charlie snorted.

The twins shared an uneasy look as their father pulled into a completely hidden driveway, seemingly going straight into the woods.

The house was set atop a hill, overlooking the small valley set below it. It was three stories tall, the upper level was mostly made of glass, with a porch set into the side facing the valley on the second floor. Pulling up to the house the twins jumped out and Bella shoved Gavin lightly, racing into the house to choose her room.

She headed directly upstairs to the third floor, not even bothering to take in the stunning architecture of the new house. The upstairs was split in half by a hallway, one room overlooking the valley below and the other looking into the deep forest. Bella quickly laid claim to the room with the view of the valley, dropping her carry on in the center of the room.

"Thank God you chose that one, I can't stomach the view," Gavin called from the doorway.

"It's beautiful." Bella murmured softly, stunned by the scene laying in front of her.

"Kids, come get your bags. Tomorrow we'll go shopping for everything you need for the rooms."

Bags were brought into rooms quickly and temporary beds were set up, leaving the house to fall into complete silence.

Alice was sat atop the railing bordering her families patio, a deep frown marring her normally happy face.

"What's wrong darling?" The southern twang of her mate was followed by arms wrapping around her waist. "Still no visions?"

"Not really no. I have visions up until lunch of the first day, then nothing." She pouted hard at the blonde man stood beside her.

"Maybe it's the shifters?"

"Maybe, but I usually know when it's them. It's like watching tv when it isn't tuned to the station fully. But right now it's just completely black."

"Hmm." Jasper frowned slightly, trying to think what would cause his mate's visions to go completely black, as this had never happened before. "I don't know darling, I'm sorry."

"Oh, Jaz it's not your fault." The pixie kissed her mate quickly. "We will just have to wait this one out I guess." She shrugged at the taller man.

Two weeks later.

Bella woke with a start, she'd had the same dream for the past month now, waking every time with a racing pulse and uneasy feeling that she couldn't shake. Stretching out under her navy blue sheets she sighed. Today was the first day of school. She could hear Gavin singing terribly in the shower attached to his room seemingly being awake for hours already.

Heaving herself out of bed she peeled her clothes off and tossed them in her hamper before stepping into the shower. She hummed happily as the warm water soothed her muscles. Making quick work of shampooing and washing she was stepping out of the shower and drying off with a towel in no time at all. She pulled on dark grey with pink accent Calvin Klein boxers, and a sports bra. After tugging on simple blue jeans, she put on deodorant and pulled out the first shirt from her drawer. It was a long sleeve white Levi's shirt, She quickly pulled it on and tossed a green hoodie over it.

Grabbing her backpack and leaving her room, she bumped into her brother.

"Morning."

"Hey Bells."

Together they descended into the main floor of the house and into the kitchen. Sitting at the island Madeline placed a plate of breakfast in front of both of them.

"Your father is already gone off to survey land, you both have lunch money right?"

"Yes, mum." They both nodded at the woman and she smiled, ruffling their hair.

"Awe my babies, first day of the school year, how cute." Pulling a camera from seemingly nowhere the woman grinned at her children. "Smile!" They both gave half-hearted grins, allowing her to take the picture. "Alright, clean up your messes then you best be heading off to school."

They nodded and cleaned the kitchen together, as Madeline retreated into her home office. Slipping into the garage quietly, Bella pulled the cover off her bike, it was a black Ducati Streetfighter. After zipping up the grey bomber jacket she'd grabbed, she put her matte black helmet on and gloves. Syncing the Bluetooth to her phone and watching her brother do the same she finally spoke to him.

"The last one to school owes the other a shopping spree." Revving her engine at her brothers nod, they took off. Laughing heartily at each other.

The drive to school took longer than they thought it would. Leaving them with five minutes until the first bell. Pulling into the parking lot they noticed the only other nice cars were a shiny silver Volvo and a cherry red convertible.

"You ready for this?" Gavin asked Bella after they had parked and started walking side by side towards the school's office main entrance.

"Not in the slightest but I kind of have to be don't I?" She grinned lopsidedly at the boy in front of her and opened the doors. A rush of stifling warm air flowed over them and they grimaced at the smell. Teenagers truly were horrible smelling creatures. On top of that, there was a heavy smell of flowers and floral scents clinging to everything in a very loud looking room.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan and this is my brother Gavin Swan. We're here for our schedules?"

The woman behind the counter smiled wildly at the two. "Ah, of course, I was wondering when the two of you would show up! Here's the schedule, a map and make sure all of your teachers sign this form by the end of today."

"Thank you."

The twins left the office and headed down the nearest hallway, glancing at the map briefly to memorize it.

"Hi, I'm Eric! You must be Isabella and Gavin Swan! Smile!" A short Asian boy with a crippling acne problem materialized seemingly out of nowhere and was snapping pictures of them faster than even they could register.

"Uh- Hi?" Gavin stammered out.

"It's just Bella actually, also stop that!" The boy stopped taking photos and froze at the look on both teens faces. "Delete those."

"I was going to do an expose on the two of you, you're front page news. The only thing anyone wants to talk about is the elusive Swan twins that no one has seen all summer."

Bella didn't even want to know how he knew they were twins, or how anyone knew they were there. They hadn't left their house to go into town very often. Or even left as recognizable creatures for that matter.

"You will not do that, and if I see any of those photos anywhere I'll snap that camera, and possibly you, in half. Got it?" Gavin growled out at the boy.

"G-got it!"

"Good now scram." The boy ran off faster than either of them had seen a boy as gangly as him run.

"So we have all the same classes up until lunch, then two separate classes then gym together?" Bella asked her brother.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright, let's go."

Finding their first class was easy, sitting through it, not so much. Gavin and Bella found English to be one of the most boring classes to be taught in high school and hated every second of it. Their next class, pre-calculus, wasn't much better. Bella has to be nudged several times by Gavin in order to stay awake. Their third class was the best class they would probably have all day. Music. Music ran through Bella and Gavin's veins, each being able to play upwards of ten instruments each. It was in this class though that someone else gathered up the courage to talk to them.

"Hey, I'm Jessica, and this is Angela." She gestured to a kind looking brunette that Bella smiled at.

"Hi, I'm Bella, that's Gavin."

At this Jessica started talking a mile a minute to Gavin and Bella started small talk with Angela.

"You two have to sit with our friends at lunch!"

Gavin and Bella exchanged a look over Jessica's head before Bella spoke.

"Sure we can."

Jessica squealed happily and led them towards the loud room filled with rowdy teenagers. Quickly collecting an apple, a bottle of water and a cookie, the twins sat and were introduced to the close-knit group of friends surrounding them.

Suddenly the cafeteria got quiet, Bella and Gavin glancing at each other in confusion and alarm, as six drop-dead gorgeous teenagers came through the doors.

"Those are Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. The blonde guy who looks like he's in pain is Jasper Hale, he's dating the short pixie, that's Alice Cullen. The huge muscle guy is Emmett McCarty, he's dating the redhead, Victoria Manor. Then there's the bronze haired guy, Edward Cullen, and Jasper's twin sister Rosalie.

Bella glanced towards them, meeting Rosalie's eyes and shuddered, her whole world shifting towards the golden-haired goddess sitting across the room from her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Corr5092: They're shifter's but not in the traditional sense of Stephenie Meyer's shifter. They are more like animagus from Harry Potter, in the way that their animal is determined.**

**Also, I know Jasper is OOC in this and it appears he's super trusting, but it will be explained why soon.**

Rosalie's lip curled and a snarl broke past her lips before she could stop it. Golden eyes bled to black and before anyone could register what happened, she was up, out of her chair and gone, doors slamming behind her.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Her brother's voice sounded like they were underwater, in the background she noticed Angela giving her worried glances. No one else having noted the interaction. Gavin grabbed the back of her shirt and effortlessly hauled her up.

"We'll be back guys." Quickly he ushered her out of the cafeteria and down a deserted side hallway. "What the hell was that Bella?" He growled in her face. "Did that bitch do something to you?"

Bella quickly shoved him back, lip curling at the slightly younger boy, she had him pinned against the lockers with her forearm pressed against his neck. "Do not call her that."

She dropped him when they heard the footfalls of two other people coming towards them. He quickly got to his feet, casting confused looks at his sister as she walked away.

Dusting himself off he sent a text to his father and headed to his next class.

Meanwhile, Bella was still trying to calm down. She was sitting at the back of her fourth class of the day, waiting for the teacher to start. Finally, he spoke up.

"Ah Mr. Hale, I was wondering where you'd gotten off to." Frowning at the blonde over his glasses he nodded his head towards the seats. "Take a seat please."

The tall blonde nodded, and once he saw Bella sitting at the back, he quickly made his way towards the seat next to her.

"Hello, the name's Jasper." His voice had a southern twang to it, it was also one that slid across the listener like a warm fuzzy blanket on a cool night. Bella shuddered but faced the man.

"I'm Bella." She stuck her right hand out for him to shake. He shook it and caught the ring on her hand. His eyes widened comically at the symbol showing.

"You- But I thought you were all killed off?" He stumbled over his words, reeling at the woman sat in front of him. "Last time I saw one of those was the Southern Wars." Was mumbled far too low for any human to hear. Yet Bella heard him perfectly. She turned to him stunned.

"Jasper? As in Whitlock? As in The Major?" She eyed the vampire next to her warily.

"Yes ma'am, and you're a Watcher are you not?"

She nodded and Jasper smiled at you. "I never thought I'd get the chance to meet one of you again. I am forever in the debt of your ancestors. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask, any of my siblings would be happy to help you or your family out."

"Thank you, Jasper, the same thing to you as well."

"Mr. Hale, Miss Swan. Anything you'd like to share with the class?" Their teacher's voice broke them apart.

"No, sir." They answered together.

At the end of class, most of which Jasper had a scowl for, their teacher assigned homework on the Civil Wars. "You may pick a partner if you so choose. This is to be done by the end of this week and turned in. Late assignments will not be graded, no exceptions."

Jasper leaned across the aisle and whispered to Bella. "We can work together if you want?"

"Sure." She pulled out her phone, "put your number in here and I can text you a good time to come over?"

"Sounds great. My father is probably going to want to set a meeting up, he's never met a Watcher before. Where he comes from you're a myth, created to keep newborn vampires in line."

Bella laughed at that. "Well, he's not wrong." Winking she dropped her things in her bag and got up. "I'll see you later Jasper." The bell rang and Bella was gone, headed to her next class of the day.

Biology was held in a large, bright classroom that had her sat right in the middle, next to yet another Cullen. One that was far less friendly than the last.

"What did you do to Rosalie? Why can't I read you? And what the hell are you?" The bronze haired boy growled out the questions and glared at Bella.

She turned to him and blinked slowly. "I suggest you calm down before you give your little secret away." She flicked her eyes towards the desk, more specifically the pieces he had turned to dust.

"My name is Bella Swan, I have no idea what your sister's problem is. As for what I am, I'm a Watcher." She flashed him her ring. "Of the most noble house Swan. You'd do well to remember that little vampire."

"A Watcher? Watchers aren't real."

"I assure you we are very real. Ask your brother." She smirked smugly as the boy sitting beside her spluttered.

"That's absolutely ridiculous. Watchers are a bedtime story, created to scare newborns into staying in line and following rules."

Bella nodded and focused her attention on the teacher, the vampire next to her almost completely forgotten. It wasn't until the end of class that the two had a chance to speak again. Bella was rising from her chair and Edward caught her wrist.

"Why can't I read you?"

"You can't simply because I don't want you to. You'll find that as long as I will it, none of your powers will work on my family. Now," Her voice got low, "Let me go." Her eyes glinted dangerously at the boy and he immediately let go.

"I'll see you around pretty boy." Winking at Edward she wiggled her fingers and was out the door and on her way to gym class.

When she walked in, Coach Clapp was already setting up and told her she didn't have to participate that day. A few minutes later Gavin joined her on the bleachers.

"Hey Bells, how was class?"

"It was pretty good, you'll never guess who Jasper Hale is." She grinned at her brother, eyes apologizing for their fight earlier. "He's the major."

"Seriously? I thought he died in the fire?"

"So did I dear brother, so did I."

They sat and discussed their days so far and watched the class play volleyball before them. Gavin spoke quietly.

"I have classes with some of the Cullens. The short pixie one and the giant guy are in my geography and chemistry classes respectively."

"I have history with Jasper and biology with Edward." Bella grimaced as she watched a girl get pelted in the face with the ball.

"Father said we should set a meeting up with them if we can. For tonight, he said we could invite them to our house."

"I'll text Jasper."

The final bell rang as Bella was typing out a text to the blonde boy.

**To: The Major**

**Hey Jasper, it's Bella. My dad wants to set a meeting up with your family. 9 at our place sound good?**

Gavin and Bella headed towards their bikes and just as she was slipping her helmet on her phone went off.

**From: The Major**

**Hey Bella, we'll be there!**

After showing her phone to her brother, they got on their bikes and sped to the house. Oblivious to the seething blonde watching them.

Rosalie sat in her car watching the two brunettes playfully shove each other around. Her eyes hardened at the sight of them.

"Hey Rosie, you ready to go home?" Emmett cheerfully asked, oblivious to the mood his sister was in. "Rosie? Roooosieeee?" He went to poke her cheek

"Emmett I wouldn't do that." Alice was too late though and right before making contact with Rosalie's cheek, she grabbed his finger and snapped it off.

"Do not touch me." She threw his finger in the back seat and Emmett sat there staring at where his missing finger was supposed to be, completely shocked at the move.

Laughing at the boy, Alice grinned "I told you so."

Once Jasper slid in the car, Rosalie revved the engine and took off for their house. Eyes flicking to Jasper texting someone in the back seat.

"Who, pray tell brother, are you texting?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you. Just be ready for 9, we have a meeting to discuss a new treaty."

Rosalie nodded at her twin as she turned into their driveway.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Corr5092: She does recognize Bella as her mate, but one of the many ways I failed with my last story was that I never depicted Rose with the trauma that she had, nor the resentment towards shifters that she had either. In this story, she will have both and struggle with accepting Bella as her mate. Don't worry though, they will have plenty of interaction leading up to that. Just not much in this chapter.**

Bella parked her bike in the garage and placed her helmet and keys back in their spots. Walking into the house she called out for her father, hoping he was home already.

"Dad?" She knocked softly on his office door, entering and quickly shutting the door to the soundproofed room behind her when he called out for her to come in.

"Yes Bella, what can I do for you?" He looked up at her, gesturing her to sit in one of the plush chairs in front of his desk.

"I-" She swallowed hard. "I need some help. There are vampires at school, I've invited them over tonight to create a treaty. They know what we are." Her eyes flicked to the many books lining his walls. "The Major is among them." She whispered quietly.

"The Major?" Her father questioned seriously. "You're sure?"

"Positive."

"Well, we will have to wait and see what kind of people he has chosen to settle down with. Now, why don't you tell me what is really troubling you?"

Bella bit her lip nervously. "I think I may have met my mate."

"One of the vampire children I presume?"

"Yes, sir." She nodded at her father as he flicked through a book sat in front of him.

"Then what is the problem?"

"I don't think she likes me very much." Bella thought back to earlier in the day and the hateful glare she'd received.

"Well then." Her father rose from his chair and rounded his desk, leaning against it. "You're just going to have to woo her then darling." He patted her shoulder. "Now I believe that your mother is cooking dinner, why don't you go down and help her. I'm sure you will figure out exactly how to win her over."

Bella nodded and headed downstairs and into the kitchen. Gavin was sitting at the island, eating croutons straight from the bag.

"Hey mum, need any help?"

Madeline glanced up from the stove and smiled at her oldest. "No, but thank you hon, dinner will be ready in five. Why don't you and your brother go and set the table."

Bella smiled at her mother and grabbed half the things to set the table while Gavin wiped his hands on his pants and grabbed the other half. Shoving each other playfully they worked quickly and set the table.

Dinner went by quickly, the Swan family discussing what their terms for the treaty would be. Before they knew it, it was 8:50. The twins quickly stepped outside and into the center of the clearing, waiting for their parents. Charlie stood in the center, with Madeline on his right side. Bella stood to his left and Gavin to Madeline's right.

At exactly 9 the footfalls they had been hearing finally broke through the clearing. There were eight of them. Only two unfamiliar to the Swan twins, a tall blonde male that was leading them all, and a shorter auburn woman that was near the back of the group.

Charlie waited until everyone had stopped moving before clearing his throat and speaking. "Hello, my name is Charles The Third a Watcher, from the most noble house of Swan. This is my mate, Madeline, and my children, Isabella and Gavin."

The blonde male across the clearing smiled at the family of four. "My name is Carlisle Cullen, and this is my mate, Esme, and my children, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Victoria, Rosalie, and Edward." He gestured at each of them as he spoke their names.

"My eldest said you would want a treaty?"

"Jasper told me the same." They smiled at each other.

"Can we just sign so we can go home?" Rosalie snarled, the sight of Bella had put her on edge and she was antsy to get out the sight of the hurt gaze the brunette was throwing her. "It smells like wet animal here." She fake gagged, in reality, Bella's mouthwatering scent was drowning out the slightly distasteful smell of the other three Swan's.

"Rosalie," Esme spoke quietly, yet forcefully. "Do not be disrespectful."

Rosalie snarled out a snarky apology, causing Bella to growl. Her skin was starting to itch and become uncomfortable. Finally, Charlie spoke up, breaking the tense atmosphere slightly.

"Carlisle, why don't you and your wife, join me inside so we can discuss a treaty, while the others either head home or if they desire, my children can show them the grounds? I imagine they will be spending a great deal of time here." He had noticed the small pixie and massive man bouncing on the balls of their feet anxious to be free.

"That sounds like a good plan." Carlisle smiled and together, he and Esme followed the Swan leaders into the house. Rosalie sped off, Edward following quickly.

Finally, Bella broke the silence. "So, do you guys want to see the land?" Her wolf was howling on the inside, trying to break free. She leaned into Gavin and spoke quietly. "I need to shift."

Gavin nodded and the girl took off behind the house. "So I'm Gavin." He waved jokingly and walked up close to the mammoth of a man. "You remind me of my spirit." He grinned and pulled his hair away from his left ear, revealing a tattoo of a bear. The mammoth grinned back, getting even bigger when a large snowy white wolf appeared from behind the house. "That'd be Bella."

"Woah-" Jasper gasped and put his hand up towards the wolf, smiling when it's head bumped into his hand. The wolf shook her fur out and trotted towards the pixie. Bumping into her, the pixie almost toppled over.

"Bella!" Her twinkling voice and laughter split the air.

Victoria raised an eyebrow at the boy stood before her. "Can we see your fur too?"

Gavin nodded and shifted, clothes exploding everywhere. In his place stood a large polar bear, tongue lolling out he stood up on his hind legs, standing as tall as Emmett.

"Awe man, we should spar sometime!" Emmett put his hands up in a boxer's stance jokingly, while Gavin swiped out with his massive paw lazily. The four vampires and two shifters took off around the yard and relaxed until well into the night. Only stopping when Carlisle and Esme reemerged from the grand house and called their children to them.

"Kids, it's time to go home. You can see them tomor-" The four adults came around the corner of the house to the oddest sight they had ever seen.

Alice was sitting atop a massive white wolf like she was riding a horse, holding a lance. On the other end of the yard, Emmett sat on the back of a large polar bear, also holding a lance. Jasper and Victoria stood in the middle of the yard arms raised.

"Can we have one more go? It's best two out of three and they're tied. I have high stakes invested in this!" Victoria, ever the gambler whined.

Suddenly Jasper dropped his arm and the two animals ran towards each other, growling playfully. The resounding sound was one of the loudest anyone in attendance had heard, and when the dust created had settled, Alice remained seated on her wolf, and Emmett was sprawled out on the ground, the polar bear on top of him.

"Yes!" Victoria screamed jumping up she ran towards Alice. "We won!" The girls grinned and the boys groaned.

"Seriously Em? You outweigh her and are way stronger, how did you possibly lose?" Jasper groaned and stifled a laugh at the boy sprawled out in front of him.

"I dunno." Was groaned out and in a split second two boys laid out in front of him, one half naked.

"Ugh Em, I think you cracked a rib."

Everyone surrounding stared laughing. "Alright kids, get to bed, you have an early morning." Madeline finally said.

"Yes, mum." The twins waved goodbye and headed into the house, following their parents.

"You four, get home and get clean." Esme raised an eyebrow at the four stood in front of her that was laughing at the twins.

"Yes, mom." The four smiled sheepishly and took off towards the house.

**Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Bella," The voice called "Bella..."_

Bella gasped and bolted upright in bed panting. Her shirt and boxers were soaked through, despite the cold breeze blowing in through her open patio door. Running a hand through her hair she sighed and glanced at her alarm clock. A bright red, **5:27** blinked back at her.

Bella flopped back on her pillows and glared hard at the ceiling, her dream of blonde hair and dark eyes was slowly fading away. She blindly reached over and groped around on her nightstand for her phone. Finally, she bumped it with her pinkie and grasped it, quickly bringing it in front of her face. Unlocking it, she opened Instagram and started scrolling, laughing at some of the updates her friends all across the world had posted.

Slowly the clock rolled around to six, and the blaring alarm caused her to drop the phone directly on her face.

"Ugh." She groaned and rolled out of bed, hooking her phone up to the speakers set up in her room. Hearing the first few bars of Valerie come out she grinned and started stripping.

Stepping into the shower she belted out the chorus using her shampoo bottle as a microphone.

"Stop making a fool out of me! Why don't you come on over Valerie!"

Quickly finishing her shower she dried off and got dressed, hearing her phone buzz she picked it up and headed downstairs following her nose and the smell of bacon into the kitchen. Greeting her mother with a kiss to the cheek, she took the offered plate and sat at the table next to Gavin. Her younger twin nodding at her in greeting.

"Morning kiddo, how did you sleep?" Madeline questioned.

"Good." She lied smoothly and dug into her food, completely miss Gavin raising an eyebrow at their mother.

After breakfast, Bella grabbed her bag and the keys to her bike and followed Gavin out the door. Revving the engine she peeled out of the driveway and onto the street. Her brother provided mindless chatter through the Bluetooth link until they pulled into the parking lot.

She hopped off her bike and stalked across the parking lot, blowing past the questioning eyes of four of the Cullens, the outstretched high five from Emmett, and completely missing the concerned stare of a certain blonde. When she glanced back all she saw was the hardened black eyes she was accustomed to.

Throwing the doors open she borderline growled at a couple standing in front of her locker. When they moved she braced her arms on the sides of her open locker and sighed. The agitation she was feeling wasn't going to go anywhere any time soon. Frowning, Bella grabbed her books and headed to the bathroom to splash cool water on her face before her first class of the day.

Meanwhile, outside Gavin was left to do damage control. Sighing he walked over to the vampires waiting for him.

"Hey guys, sorry about Bella."

Rosalie was surprisingly the first to speak up. "What's wrong with her? She looked ready to huff and puff and blow the school down."

Alice quickly cut in, shooting a pointed look at her sister. "What Rosalie means is, is Bella alright? She looks quite ill."

Gavin was still frowning at Rosalie and caught her stare as he answered. "I believe she may be going into an early rut, triggered by meeting someone here." He raised an eyebrow at the blonde. Breaking away from the glare he was now receiving, he spoke to the group in general. "If I'm right, she'll get more and more agitated, she may get possessive of certain," he cleared his throat and chanced a glance at Rosalie, "people... If it comes to it, and I am not around, she will want submission. I know showing it is the same in your culture, a quick exposure of the neck, ladies. Boys, hands up in surrender, show your neck, and leave the room, do not show her your back. You'd be surprised at how fast the girl can pounce. I will try to be around her as much as possible today."

"If she's going to be so bad, why not just go home?" Alice questioned.

"The first rut, after meeting your mate lasts until you either uh." He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ya know..."

Emmett grinned. "It lasts until Belly Bear gets laid!" His booming laugh was cut off as Victoria smacked him in the stomach.

"Yeah, that... Or it'll start to fade around day seven, but completely fade around day twelve. If she can get through the next couple of days she can stay out of school until day seven comes around. If she can't, she may have to come back to school early, and be a total mess for me to deal with."

The warning bell rang out across the parking lot and suddenly all the teens surrounding them were moving, heading into the buildings. Gavin found Bella, sitting at her desk in English, head laid down on her arms, groaning quietly.

"Bells, I think your rut is coming, so you and I are gonna stay real close all day today, okay?"

Bella nodded and wiped some sweat off her brow.

English passed slowly for the pair, and in pre-cal, Gavin pretended to have a coughing fit to mask the growl Bella let out at somebody talking poorly about the Cullens. In music, Bella made it a total of twelve minutes, until the first drumstick hit. She flinched so hard, her stuff fell off the desk. Clamping her hands over her ears, she groaned. Gavin was quick to get her up and grab their things, hauling Bella out of the room.

"Come on Bella, let's go to the bathroom." Pulling her by the back of her shirt, he shoved her into the handicap bathroom.

"Gavin let me go." She growled out quietly. "I'm fine." She wiped a bead of sweat from her brow and glared weakly at the boy in front of her.

"Yeah Bells, you seem really _fine_."

She huffed at her brother and locked eyes with him.

"I am fine Gavin. Now, let's go, the bell for lunch is about to ring." Raising an eyebrow at her brother, daring him to challenge her, she grabbed her backpack off the floor and left the bathroom. Nose twitching at the smells in front of her.

Gavin quickly followed behind Bella as she prowled towards the cafeteria, the predatory look on her face getting worse with every step she took.

"Belly bear!" Emmett's voice boomed from the end of the hallway, causing a small smile to break across Bella's face.

"Emmy Bear." She nodded at the mammoth in acknowledgment.

"Alice said to invite you for lunch."

"Uh sure Em, we'll be there." Bella's whole body had tensed though, and she was staring past Emmett, at the side profile of Rosalie.

"Earth to Bella?" Gavin was waving his hand in front of her face, trying to get her to snap out of it. "Let's go sit down..."

He slowly herded her towards the table with the Cullen clan sitting around it. Pulling out a chair beside Jasper he shoved Bella into it, Bella, who was still staring at the blonde. Quickly sitting next to Bella, Gavin brought out two brown paper bags, placing one in front of Bella, who's stomach growled pitifully at the smell.

Jasper leaned back and caught Gavin's eye. Glancing questioningly between the older brunette and his twin. He only got a small nod in return, but it was enough to confirm his suspicions.

"So, since you guys showed us your house, I figured it was only fair that you guys come over and see our house!" Alice clapped excitedly at her idea. "It'll be so much fun, I have so many clothes I'd love to see you in Bella."

Bella grunted, slightly amused. "Sorry little one, I don't think today would be a good day really..." She could feel herself getting worse by the minute, and she was starting to pump pheromones out.

Alice pouted at the response but didn't get the chance to push it, as the icy glare of her sister had the words catching in her throat.

"Miss Swan, I believe the bell is about to ring, shall we?" Jasper had kissed his mates forehead and rose from the table.

Nodding Bella stood as well. "Uh, sure Jasper."

Together the two left the cafeteria, just as the bell rang, and headed towards their shared history class. A class that went by extremely slowly for Bella. The teacher's monotonous voice causing the short class to feel like hours. By the end of the class, Bella had peeled off her jacket and sweater and had shoved them in her backpack, her body close to overheating.

Meanwhile across the building, in geography class, Gavin and Alice had their heads bent low together and were discussing the brunette and blonde.

"Listen all I'm saying is Rosalie better get her shit together soon... Bella will go into a rut every two months until they mate." Gavin whispered to the pixie sat beside him.

"It might be a while before she comes around, but in the meantime, would something that smells like her help Bella?"

"Yes immensely, but I don't think Rosalie would exactly agree to give Bella anything right now."

"Well, she doesn't exactly have to agree... Now, will this work?" Alice pulled a faded black, Guns N Roses t-shirt out of her purse, and smiled sheepishly at the boy in front of her.

"Alice this is perfect!"

The two smiled at each other and when the bell rang, the waved goodbyes and headed off to their next class.

Biology passed in the same fashion as history did for Bella. Except for this time she had the slightly judgmental eyes of Edward on her constantly and was dealing with lust-filled stares from the rest of her classmates.

"Bella?" Edward whispered quietly. "Why is everyone staring, and why do you smell so... Strongly."

"Pheromones," Bella grunted out. Relieved when the teacher announced a movie would be being played that period.

"Here, Alice said that Gavin mentioned this would help you?" In Edward's hand was a cool water bottle. Which she quickly grasped and pressed to the back of her neck.

"Thank you." Bella sighed in relief. Laying her head down on her desk, she napped the class away. Only to be woken by Edward.

"Bella, the bell is about to ring, you have to wake up."

Groaning softly, she blinked the sleep out of her eyes and got to her feet. Trudging all the way across campus to the gym.

Gym passed quickly, as they played a game of basketball. Bella and Gavin being on opposite teams, allowed her to let loose a little more and play a little rougher.

That was until Mike Newton tried to run through Bella in an attempt at a layup. Bella stood still while Mike rebounded off of her body and was sent crashing to the floor, blinking up at Bella towering over him, extremely confused.

"What the hell is going on here?" Coach Clapp, shoved through the ring their classmates had formed around them, expecting a fight.

"Nothing coach, Mike just tripped." Bella lied smoothly. "Isn't that right Mike?"

The boy nodded quickly and allowed himself to be pulled off the ground by his friends. Chatter quickly filling up the room. Everyone heading to get changed back into their normal clothes and head home.

Bella was waiting for Gavin in the parking lot, leaning against her bike, when she heard it. Mike and his group of friends were walking across the parking lot talking loudly to each other.

"Damn Mike, you're lucky none of the Cullen freaks were there!"

"Yeah, they definitely would have told Rosalie."

"And then you'd have no chance at her fucking you again, not even in your dreams!"

The boys hooted and hollered, oblivious to the danger they were putting themselves in. Bella had started to growl quietly and had crushed the rocks she was holding into dust.

"Tell us again Mike! Did she really moan your name loud enough that it woke your parents up!"

"Hell yeah!" Mike grinned at his friends, as they got in their cars and drove off. Climbing into his rusty old Dodge, he tried to start it. Groaning when all he heard was the spluttering of the engine. Sighing he popped the hood and hopped out. Pouting when he realized there was no one left in the lot to help him.

"Hey, Mike." A strong hand grabbed the back of his shirt and shoved him face-first against the side of the truck. "If you ever, speak about her like that again, I'll rip your tiny little baby dick off, and feed it to you. Got it?" A dangerous voice growled in his ear and he nodded pitifully.

"Good now. I suggest you walk home. I don't think your truck is safe to drive." Shoving the boy far away from her, Bella dusted her jacket off and replaced the spark plugs. Watching Mike practically run out of the parking lot. She stood watching, quite satisfied and didn't notice the footsteps approaching her.

"Listen here mutt. I don't need your mangy ass to defend me." Rosalie had her pinned against the truck, with her forearm shoved painfully against her throat. Shoving hard once more, she gracefully continued across the parking lot towards her siblings, as if nothing happened.

"What the hell," Bella mumbled, rubbing her throat gently.

"Hey Bells! You ready to go?" Gavin asked cheerfully as he straddled his bike."

"Uh yeah..." Bella looked around confused but no one else seemed to have noticed the confrontations at all.

Slowly slipping on her bike they headed home. When they got there, Bella headed straight up to her room, stripping down to boxers and a bra. Her rut was hitting hard, harder than it had ever hit her before. Groaning she flopped face-first onto the bed, landing directly on top of the faded shirt Gavin left for her.

"What the hell?" She mumbled, raising the shirt to her nose she inhaled deeply and moaned at the smell. It smelt like sunshine and old parchment. Bella purred softly as she recognized the smell. Slowly slipping away into a dream-filled sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, just a heads up, there is a small nsfw scene in this chapter.**

"_Bella" The soft moan bounced around the room. "Bella please." Then came the plead. "Please baby, I need you." _

_Bella searched around in the dark trying to locate where the sound was coming from. All she saw was blonde hair slipping out the door._

"Fuck." Bella woke up gasping for breath. She was soaked with sweat and painfully hard. "Fucking hell."

Rolling out of bed she stumbled into the shower and cranked it as cold as it could go. Stepping into the arctic climate she created for herself, she leaned against the cool tile of the shower wall and let her hand run over her body. Slowly she started stroking her cock, moaning softly into the wall. Her hips started rocking into her hand as she sped up. Ten minutes later and Bella was panting hard, eyes screwed shut with sweat dripping down her forehead. She gave one loud moan and came, watching it wash down the drain.

She quickly washed herself off and headed back to bed. There was a tray of breakfast food sitting on her nightstand. Smiling softly, she ate the food, leaving the tray in the hallway outside her door. She quickly closed the door and crawled back into bed, falling back asleep almost immediately.

The rest of her day consisted very similarly, she'd wake up, eat, then go back to bed. In fact, the next few days continued in the exact same way.

On day four, Bella started to get antsy. The still building pheromones meant she wasn't allowed to go outside, and all doors and windows to her room remained closed. Instead of sleeping the day away she sat in her nook and read books.

When day six rolled around, her rut had officially peaked. She spent most of the day painfully hard, alternating between cold showers, sleeping, and an ice bath.

Day seven started with Bella throwing all her windows open and sitting on her patio, she remained there until nightfall. When the sun eventually set, Bella launched herself over the railing, exploding into her wolf mid-jump. She hit the ground running and took off across the clearing, running at random.

Alice, Jasper and Emmett's scents flooded her senses. They had been by recently, and from the strength of their scents, they had been by almost every day. She snorted at that, their scents had a concerned undertone to it. Like they knew what was going on with her, though with her brother's big mouth, they probably did.

Finally, Bella hit the edge of the woods and was immediately hit with Rosalie's scent. It was fresh, like she had been by within the day, even with everything closed up Gavin must have been carrying Bella's scent around enough to attract the blonde bombshell.

Running straight into the woods the last thing Bella expected was to be blindsided and tackled. Immediately she righted herself and felt her haunches go up, her lip curled back and a snarl ripped from her throat.

"Woah Belly bear, it's just me." Emmett had his hands up as a surrender and was slowly backing away from the advancing wolf. Gulping at the threatening snarls coming out of it.

"Emmett, you're such an idiot!" Out of the corner of her eye, Bella watched Rosalie emerge from the woods, nose twitching at the powerful scent of the wolf standing in front of her. "Back up faster and go home."

"Okay, Rosie... Bells I'll see you at school soon." Emmett backed up as quickly as he felt safe doing and took off towards home, causing the wolf to focus on Rosalie.

Slowly she laid down on the grass, watching the blonde carefully. Rosalie steadied herself against the tree and inhaled deeply.

"Isabella Swan, what are you doing to me?" Slowly she put her hand out in front of her and walked closer to the wolf. Finally, she knelt down and gently ran her fingers through the white wolfs fur. "Do you even understand me?"

Bella huffed and nosed Rosalie's stomach until she was sat down, laying her massive head in her lap. They sat there for hours, Rosalie running her hands through the soft fur on Bella's head.

"Rose? Are you out here?" Alice's voice broke the calm and Rose was up and gone, before Bella could register what happened, her head crashing against the ground. Letting out a huff, Bella trotted back towards her house. She grabbed a spare set of clothes that they kept out in the woods for emergencies and headed inside.

"Mom? Gavin?" Bella knew her father would have been long gone for work by now, however, her mother and brother should have still been in the house somewhere.

"Bella? I take it you're going to school today?" Madeline asked as she started picking twigs out of Bella's hair.

"Yeah, I was planning on it." She smiled gratefully at her mom. "I'm gonna go hop in the shower, I'm sure I smell terrible.'" She laughed and jogged up the stairs.

Thirty minutes later Bella stumbled downstairs freshly showered and ready for school. "Gavin! You ready?"

Her brother raced past her into the garage and hopped on his bike. "Come on Bella, I've been waiting all morning for you." He teased with a wink.

Bella rolled her eyes and slid on her bike, revving the engine she took off towards the school. When they pulled in and got off their bikes, Bella tried to catch Rosalie's eye, but the blonde was studiously ignoring her.

Frowning Bella allowed Emmett to pull her into a bone-crushing hug. "Hey Belly, I missed you! I'm sorry about yesterday..."

"Oh Em, it's all good. I was still running on overdrive and probably shouldn't have been out there anyway."

Emmett hummed and stepped back, pulling Victoria into his arms. She sighed, relaxing into her mate.

"Well Bella, I for one am glad you're feeling better. Everyone's been moping around since last week." Victoria spoke up, an easy smile overtaking her face.

"Yeah, some of us more than others..." Emmett grumbled, grinning at the smirk at Alice's face. Edward, Victoria, and Jasper just shaking their heads when Rosalie stormed off, shoving some poor freshman out of her way as she went.

"What's her problem today?" Gavin asked bitterly.

"Gavin." Bella snapped quietly, aggression oozing out of her pores.

Suddenly Alice was dragging Bella down to her height so she could whisper in her ear.

"Well, what are you waiting for, go after her." Giving the much taller girl a shove she grinned and melted back into Jasper's side. Watching as Bella headed into the school she ignored Edward's questioning stare. "Yes, I'm sure this is a good idea, Ed. They'll get over it." Clapping her hands together lightly she started talking to Victoria about going on a shopping trip soon.

Inside the school, Bella had caught up with the fuming blonde. "Hey Rose, can I talk to you for a second?"

Rosalie spun around, checking to make sure the hallway was mostly empty before shoving Bella against the nearest wall. "Listen to me, mutt, I don't want you to get the wrong idea. What happened in the woods will **never** happen again. It was a momentary lapse in judgment."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Really Rose?" The blonde growled at the nickname. "Rosalie," Bella corrected. "as much as you hate it, you and I are mates. The longer you fight this, the worse it will be."

When Bella said her last sentence, three things happened at the exact same time.

Rosalie's whole body tensed, tears she'd never cry swam in her eyes. She grabbed Bella by the throat tightly, shoving her hard against the wall as her eyes bled into black. Finally, Emmett came bursting through the doors at the end of the hall. He peeled Rosalie off of Bella and forcefully brought her outside, as Gavin crouched next to the coughing brunette.

"What the hell Bella?" Jasper was holding Bella against a wall, causing her to let out a loud snarl, matching the blonde boys. "How could you say that to her? After everything, she's been through? Especially today of all days? " Jasper was furious, venom pooling in his mouth as he fought the urge to tear the girl in front of him apart.

"Say what to her?" Bella shoved Jasper off of her, noting the crowd slowly building around them, most with phones out recording the altercation. "I didn't do shit." She wiped the drops of blood running of her lip and down her chin as the bell rang. Shoulder checking the vampire as she walked past him, she turned to the crowd around her. "Get a move on." Was growled out quietly, as Gavin was once again left to do damage control.

The rest of Bella's day consisted of her getting into multiple fights in the hallways, blowing off lunch to take some girl out into the woods, and absolutely obliterating Mike and Gavin's team in a game of dodge ball, giving her younger twin brother a bloody nose right as the final bell of the day rang. Not a single Cullen clan member was seen for the entire day.

Rosalie's day couldn't have been more different. She clung to Emmett and let him carry her home from school, deathly quiet. It wasn't until she was locked in her shower, sitting on the floor, letting the hot water pour down over her, that she made a noise.

It wasn't long before she was sobbing, and curling up into a ball on the floor. Unmoving, until Esme gently lifted her out of the stream of water and wrapped her in a fluffy towel.

"Shh Rose, it's okay, you're safe." Esme cooed in her ear, talking randomly until her sobs subsided and she sat there breathing evenly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Rosalie sighed and eventually whispered out the story, everything from the time Bella threw open the doors, to Emmett carrying her home.

"Oh Rose, I'm sorry... Here let's get you dressed and we'll watch your favorite movies all day today okay?"

Rosalie nodded weakly and Esme quickly got her dried off and into some loungewear. They laid on the couch for most of the day, the rest of the Cullen clan taking turns hunting and being with Rosalie.

When Bella got home, she was met with her father standing in the kitchen, bracing himself on one of the dining tables chairs.

"Sit." He growled, putting Alpha sway into it, causing his pup to collapse into the nearest seat. "Care to tell me why your mother and I got multiple calls from the school, Esme Cullen and your brother today?"

Growling at the shrug he received in return, he slammed his palms against the table. "Detention for how long Bella? For every day you're serving, you have two days grounded here."

"It's only a week dad." Bella bit back angrily.

"Alright, all charging wires on the table now, along with your consoles."

"But dad!"

"Now Bella!"

Groaning the shifter headed upstairs and collected everything her father asked, laying it all out on the dining room table.

"You can have your phone charger in two days. Everything else is gone for a week."

Nodding, Bella snatched her phone and stomped up to her room, flopping on the bed. Her pheromones were still pumping fairly high, and the adrenaline from her scrap with Mike Newton had yet to wear off. Smirking, she opened Snapchat on her phone and hit Lauren's name. She had drug the girl out to the woods to make out during lunch and was looking for a follow-up.

Quickly snapping a picture of her jawline she typed.

**Hey Laur, u up?**

Ten minutes later a reply came through, it was a picture of textbooks open at a desk, Jessica could be seen in the background chewing on the end of a pen.

**Hi Bella, im a little busy right now, message u later ;) **

Sighing Bella tossed her phone across her bed, she was almost asleep when the first rocks hit her window. Choosing to ignore it, she rolled over and pulled a pillow over her head. Five minutes later, she was up, wrenching her patio doors open and peering over the edge.

"Edward? What the hell are you doing here?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know Jasper's reaction seemed a little extreme and all, but you have to remember that vampires experience things at an extremely heightened level. Also because of the power that Jasper has, he would have fed off of everyone's anger, including Bella's extreme anger caused by her rut. I know it was intense, but it will all make sense. Also, Bella did get the short end of the stick, but it won't be like that for long.**

Alice sat on her bed watching her mate pace around their shared room.

"Jasper, would you relax!"

Finally, the vampire turned and stopped, he sighed, running a hand through his shaggy blonde hair. He felt terrible for snapping at Bella, but once he felt everyone else's emotions, he couldn't stop himself and before he knew it a red haze had blocked his vision. When it cleared he was back home, hovering protectively over his twin.

"You promise me they'll be okay? That they'll get over this?" He usually didn't meddle in his sibling's love lives, but after everything, Rosalie had been through he thought she deserved happiness. If there was anything he could do anything to help her get it, he would do it.

Alice frowned for a minute, her eyes went glassy. "Well depending on how Edward decides to tell Bella..." She let her self trail off, and Jasper eyed her warily.

"Is he there now?"

"Just got home actually." Edward was leaning against the door frame, watching his siblings. "Bella said she needed some time to process." He held his hands up at his advancing sister, in an attempt to pacify her. "She's fine Alice."

"You know Rose is going to kill you for this."

Edward nodded and frowned. "I'm aware. However, it needed to be done. If Rosalie never forgives me, then I can live with that."

Alice smiled sadly at her brother. "It'll be okay Edward."

Across town Bella sat on her bed, staring unblinkingly at the faded photo clutched in her hands. It was a picture of her and a girl named Bridget. Bridget was her best friend and turned girlfriend. She was the first girl Bella ever loved and hearing Rosalie's story brought up memories from last year.

_It was raining the day she was taken. She and Bella had been out shopping together, and Bella had headed to the bathroom quickly. When she came back, Bridget was gone. Two days later they got the ransom note._

_They called themselves Marcos. A group that stood for the opposite of everything Watchers prided themselves on upholding. Marcos was in short- supernatural terrorists. The group generally consisted of crossbreeds, watered-down unto nothing more than filthy tenth breeds. They had little traits of their ancestors, yet most possessed at the least immortality, the only common trait shared by all. _

_They got the ransom letter first. A short note, demanding Bella as a trade for Bridget. When her parents refused to send her, a finger came, followed by another, and another. Only hours apart. _

_Bella tried reasoning with her parents, tears rolling down her face she begged, pleaded with them to do anything. Eventually, they sent a counteroffer, Bridget's life in exchange for money. Luckily for Bella, the Marcos bit, sending back a request for two million dollars. Chump change to the House of Swans._

_Unfortunately, the terms of Bridget's release were not sound and she was returned the next day after wire transfers had been sent. She was bloodied and bruised, missing three fingers and her eyes were swollen shut. Her clothing was in ruins and her dress was soaked in blood around her crotch. _

"_Baby..." Bella had cooed quietly, lifting her into her arms and cradling her close. Crying over her dying love._

"_Bella, let us check her out." Madeline had requested softly, so she didn't startle her daughter. Bella growled back at her mother. Already knowing Bridget's fate, the smell of death hung thickly in the air._

_Bella spun on her heel and carried her dying girlfriend to the gardens surrounding the house. There was a large oak tree in the center, Bella sat there, gently speaking to Bridget as her life slipped away slowly._

_The funeral was a quiet event, Bella and Bridget's families being the only two in attendance. They laid her body in a ceremonial Watcher field. As Bella lit the pyre she finally broke down, falling to her knees and mourning her loss._

Bella watched as a tear rolled down her nose and onto the picture. Sniffling, she stood up straight, determination clear on her face and tears in her eyes. She was going to make it up to Rosalie if it was the last thing she did.

Sighing quietly, she began preparing for the day.

**A/N 2: I know this was a short filler chapter but I wanted to explain some of the last chapter. As always, constructive criticism is always welcome. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know this is short, but I desperately wanted to put something out for this story. **

The next morning saw Bella standing in the parking lot of the school, none of the Cullen clan had shown up yet, and it was looking less and less likely that they would be with each passing minute. Bella sighed and headed to her first class as the last warning bell rang. The rest of the week continued in the same manner, Bella waiting like a kicked puppy for the Cullens to show up, and heading to class disappointed when none of them did.

When Saturday morning rolled around, Bella laid in bed staring at the ceiling. Finally letting the crushing pain she felt all week fall on her.

"Get out of bed and shower. I'll lay an outfit out for you, then you're going over to the Cullen's and you're going to face this head on. You made a mistake Bella, and now you have to man up and own that. Society won't judge you on your mistakes, but what you do to come back from them." Gavin was harsh, tearing open her curtains and letting the muted sunlight come through. "Isabella, now."

"I'm going, I'm going." She huffed and made quick work of her shower, stumbling through drying off, she put the clothes laying on her now made bed, and headed downstairs.

"Mom and dad are gone to Seattle for the day. Be careful, and text me when you're done so I know you're alive."

Bella hummed in agreement, grabbing her keys, she headed to the Cullen's house.

* * *

The house was large, intimidating in some ways. She parked in front of the garage and took a deep breath, steadying herself. Stepping out of her truck, she headed up the steps and stood in front of the wood door. Her knock was crisp, and the door flew open almost immediately.

"Just what are you doing here?" Emmett hissed out slowly.

"I'm here to apologize to her Emmett. If she would like, could Rosalie maybe join me for a bit?" Bella was nervous, she knew this was her one shot.

"I highly doubt she'll want-" Emmett was cut off by the sharp tapping of heels coming down stairs.

"I'll go." Rosalie stood halfway down the stairs, looking devastatingly gorgeous. "Right now?" At Bella's nod, the blonde came down the rest of the stairs, rubbing Emmett's arm gently as she stepped around him. "It's okay Em, I'll be fine."

"If you hurt her again I swear to God."

"Emmett, if I hurt her, I will gladly turn myself over to you to do whatever you want to me."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow at the girl in front of her and nodded. "Well let's go then."

Bella followed Rosalie to a trail cut into the woods, wiping her palms on her pants nervously, she cleared her throat. "Rosalie, I would like to offer an apology. I had no idea, and I was letting my rut talk. I regret my actions."

The blonde hummed thoughtfully. "You had no way of knowing Bella. However I do owe you an apology myself. I haven't exactly been the easiest person to be around." Bella snorted at that, rubbing absentmindedly at her throat, phantom pains from previous encounters flaring up. Ahead of her Rosalie entered a clearing and headed for the middle of it, a large rock dominating the space. "I would like to restart if that's agreeable with you?"

"Of course Rosalie, whatever you would like." She stuck her hand out. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan."

Rosalie laughed at that, a beautiful sound, she took Bella's hand and shook it. "Rosalie Hale." Bella turned the pale hand held in hers and kissed the back of it gently. "Come sit with me? There's something I'd like to show you." Rosalie sat in the middle of the rock, patting the space next to her for Bella to sit. The brunette rapidly complied, giving the blonde all her attention.

"I'm not sure how much you know exactly about vampires, as some of our secrets are just that, secrets, even to the elite Watchers corps." Bella nodded, waiting for the blonde to continue. "Alice told me that this would be the perfect time to show you this."

"Show me what?" As Bella finished speaking, the sun finally broke through the clouds, showering the clearing in golden rays. "Oh.. Wow." Bella sat, dumbstruck by the beauty sat before her. Rosalie tipped her head back, letting the sun catch the sharp angles of her face. Bella's eyes followed a sparkling hand as it left the rock and tucked golden blonde hair behind a pale ear, before finally extending towards her.

"Come here." Rosalie whispered, prompting Bella to shuffle closer to the vampire sat before her, allowing her much larger palm to settle over the sparkling one between them. The blonde pulled gently, guiding Bella closer and settling against the girl before guiding her warm palm to her cheek. "Are you always this warm?"

"Yes, sometimes I get a lot warmer though." Bella whispered back, not wanting to break the spell seemingly between them. She rubbed her thumb gently over high cheekbones, watching the sparkling skin, mesmerized. "You're so beautiful."

Rosalie smiled, turning to kiss the warm palm laid against her cheek. "I'm sorry I caused you so much pain." She murmured, completely sincere in her apology.

"I could say the same. Why don't we make a pact, I won't hurt you anymore, and you don't hurt me? We can set boundaries and actually talk things over. No more snarling and rude quips. Deal?"

"Deal." Rosalie settled more firmly against her mate, allowing the brunette to trace the lines the sparkles created on her arms and face, closing her eyes in bliss.

"Are you… Are you purring?" Bella grinned as the noise abruptly stopped, Rosalie's eyes flying open.

"No! It must be an animal nearby."

"Mhm." Bella raised an eyebrow and Rosalie felt the chest pressed against her rumble. "I purr too Rosalie, don't worry." Rosalie's eyes slowly slipped closed again, a quiet purr answering that of her mates.

* * *

Hours later, as the sun was setting, they heard footsteps rapidly approaching them. "Oh you're both alive. Good." Alice's grin could have beaten the Chesire cats as she observed the pair from the edge of the clearing. "Gavin called, and Em was worried, sent little ole me out here, by myself if you believe that, to make sure you hadn't killed each other yet."

Bella laughed loudly at the pixie, running a hand through her hair, then helped the blonde down off the rock. "I should probably get going, big day tomorrow." Bella winked at the pixie. "I'll pick you up at nine tomorrow?"

Rosalie grinned and nodded at the brunette, dropping a kiss on her cheek before sending her on her way.

As Bella was leaving she heard the beginning of an interrogation from the pixie vampire, and picked up her speed, not wanting to hear their conversation.

* * *

Bella arrived home to Gavin cooking in the kitchen. "How'd it go Bella boo?"

"Good, I'm taking her shopping tomorrow, all expenses paid, an apology gift."

Gavin hummed at his twin, before the stove called his attention. "Go wash up, dinner is almost ready."

The two ate in relative silence before retiring to their respective rooms for the night. Bella flopped back on her bed, a smile slowly slipping onto her face as she realized she had secured her mate.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella woke up to her phone ringing, Unknown flashed across the screen. "Hello?" Her voice sounded groggy, even to her own ears.

"Bella, it's Alice, get up, I'm outside." The abnormally cheerful voice was just slightly unpleasant to hear so early, but she rolled out of bed anyways and stumbled downstairs.

"Oh wow, good morning sunshine." Alice grinned at the taller girl, eyes flicking down quickly at Bella's neon boxers. "Jesus." She mumbled it out so quietly that Bella barely heard it.

"Hey Alice." Bella flushed red, and discretely covered the front of her boxers. "Not that I don't like seeing you, but it's like seven in the morning…" She raised an eyebrow at the pixie practically vibrating in front of her.

"Well, you're going out with Rose today, and you don't wanna show up looking like a bum." Alice bounced on her heels, tilting her head back to look the taller girl in the eyes. "So I'm here to help you."

Bella frowned, stepping aside and letting the pixie into the house and heading back upstairs to her room. "My parents decided to spend the night in Seattle and Gavin is out with some guys from school. Anyways, this is my room." Bella gestured around the large space. "Make yourself comfortable, I'm gonna hop in the shower."

"Anything I should steer clear of?" Alice raised an eyebrow at the other girls answering laugh, as she headed into the attached bathroom."

* * *

A short while later Bella emerged with a cloud of steam from the bathroom, wearing a bra and a pair of boxers. "Alright Alice, what do you have for me?"

"Well, I've picked a few outfits, all of them will impress Rose, but according to Jasper you should get the final say in your outfit." Alice gestured to the bed, where she had laid three outfits down. "I didn't pick any shoes, but I have suggestions for whichever one you pick."

The first outfit was a pair of ripped black jeans, a white tee, and a red and grey hooded flannel shirt. The second was a pair of jeans, a long sleeve shirt and a baseball jersey. Finally was a simple pair of pants, and a grey button down.

Bella turned to her dresser and grabbed a pair of socks, sitting to pull them on as she regarded Alice. "So do I get any hint as to what your sister is wearing?"

Alice laughed and gracefully dropped onto a beanbag chair in the corner of the room, next to a large bookshelf. "No, but if you hurry and get dressed you'll get to see her in person." Bella smiled at the shorter girl, before quickly pulling on the first outfit. Alice handed her a white pair of sneakers and Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Can I get any tips or hints at all, oh wise one? A favourite store perhaps?"

"Well, if I'm being honest, Gucci is always a good one. The rest I'm gonna have to let you discover on your own. Now come on, you can drive me home." Alice grinned, and skipped down the stairs, Bella following dutifully.

In the car Alice cranked the radio up, blasting some pop song Bella was unfamiliar with. "God Alice, is this really the kind of music you enjoy?" Alice smiled sheepishly, shrugging at the brunette driving.

"Not usually, but I wasn't sure what kind of music you liked…"

"Anything but soundcloud rappers." Bella laughed at the pixies giggle as the car came to a stop in front of the Cullen mansion.

"Did you want to come in? Or should I send Rosalie out?"

Bella bit her lip in thought, weighing the pros and cons, finally she shrugged. "I'll come in, something tells me your sister wouldn't take too kindly to being summoned to a car."

Alice laughed heartily at that, agreeing with the taller girl and leading them inside. "I'll go get her for you." Bella hummed, looking around the entrance thoughtfully.

She was studying a painting when Rosalie approached her. "What do you think of it?" The blonde stood beside the taller brunette, eyeing the picture.

"It's a lovely copy of The Night Watch, originally done by Rembrandt if I'm not mistaking? The mimic is done almost perfectly"

"You're right, but it's not a mimic, this is the original, done in 1642. Carlisle wanted something from close to his birth as a human. It's travelled from home to home with us since he acquired it."

Bella's gaze snapped to Rosalie, shocked by the information, but when she laid eyes on the blonde her mouth became dry and her questions died on the tip of her tongue. "Oh wow, you look amazing…"

Rosalie smiled at the dumbfounded brunette. "Are you ready to go? I was hoping to get there around opening, and close your mouth dear, it's unbecoming." Rosalie gently pushed Bella's jaw closed with her index finger, the girl's teeth coming together with an audible _click_.

Bella nodded, and led the blonde out of the house and into her car. Bella fiddled with the radio as she drove, connecting it to her phone and playing music quietly. "Where did you want to start?"

The blonde furrowed her eyebrows in thought, and Bella resisted the urge to smooth the wrinkle out. "Maybe lulu? I've got a few things there I'd like to see you in." Her salacious wink had Bella's ears flushing red. Laughing the blonde took her hand and kissed the palm before settling it in her lap.

"For sure Rosalie, whatever you would like."

* * *

Bella guided the car into a parking space, before grabbing her wallet and hopping out. She walked beside Rosalie, breaking into a grin as the blonde took her hand and pulled her slightly closer. She held the door open for the shorter girl, and dutifully followed her around, holding all the articles the blonde tossed at her.

"Is there anything I should avoid? Or anything you particularly like?" The blonde eyed her mate and waited for her answer.

"Um well…" Bella flushed and took a deep fortifying breath. "I can't do anything tight down there… I also really dislike loose ankles, unless it's a pair of jeans or something."

The blonde raised an eyebrow in confusion, staring Bella down. "Anything tight?"

"Well um…" Bella's voice dropped to a whisper. "I don't like exposing… Junior." She cringed at the moniker, waiting for backlash.

"Junior? What do you- Oh. Oh!" Realization dawned on the blonde's face, and she nodded. "It's okay, I understand." She leant forward and kissed the brunette's cheek softly before taking several articles of clothes back to put away. "Alright go try those on for me?"

Bella nodded and headed towards the change rooms while Rosalie collected several items for herself.

After leaving the store and depositing several bags in the back of Bella's car, they continued shopping for a few hours. Only stopping when Bella's stomach gave a very loud protest.

"I'm sorry Rose, I just need a snack or something." The blonde raised an eyebrow at the taller girl as another loud rumble ripped through the air.

"Just a snack huh?" The brunette blushed, clearly flustered. "Come on, let's feed that beast of yours before it tries to eat me."

Bella laughed at that. "Would that really be such a bad thing?" She grinned at the blonde as they hopped in her car. "I'll just run through the taco bell drive thru or something." She kissed the knuckles of Rosalie's hand, resting their joined hands on the console, smiling at the blondes' nod.

"Honestly, the smell of human food doesn't bother us as much as you'd think, or as my siblings would lead you to believe. Get whatever you want, I'm not gonna deprive you of something just because of personal preference." Bella grinned and pulled into the taco bell parking lot.

* * *

Bella sat outside of the change room on a plush couch waiting for Rosalie. She was in a high end boutique, while her mate tried on an endless supply of clothes. Bella had seen more dresses than she could count. She sighed quietly to herself, shifting in her seat, her left butt cheek had gone completely numb.

She was trying to get the feeling back into it and missed the door of the changing room opening, along with her name being called. "Bella!" Rosalie raised her voice at the brunette slightly, causing the shifter to jump.

"Jesus H. Christ Rose! You scared the- oh…" Bella felt her jaw drop open, Rosalie was standing in front of her in one of the most beautiful dresses Bella had ever seen. The brunette stood up, brushing the imaginary dust off of her clothes, not wanting to look bad beside the goddess that was her mate, and slowly walked the five steps between them.

"Do you like it?" The blonde grinned coyly at her taller mate, looking up at her between thick eyelashes. Bella hummed at the question, eyeing the plunging neckline. "I was hoping to wear it at the fall formal." She hoped her mate was more astute than the male population and that she wouldn't have to drop many hints.

"The fall formal?" The words felt odd in Bella's mouth, and she absentmindedly noted that it had gone very, very, dry at the sight of her mate. "Who were you planning on going with?" The feeling of jealousy was a foreign concept to Bella, and she tried desperately to push down the beast roaring inside at the thought of her mate going to a dance with one of the boys from school, or worse, Mike Newton.

Rosalie smirked when Bella fell into her trap. "Well, I didn't explicitly have anyone in mind. However after Mike basically confessed his love for me, I think I would be hard pressed to find another date this close to the dance that would be willing to go with me." Bella felt her jaw clench at the blonde's words, and she caught herself inhaling sharply, attempting to mask a growl. "That is unless, you know someone who would be willing to go with me?"

Gavin had told Alice, who then let it slip to herself, that Bella didn't particularly like dances. However Rosalie forced all of her siblings to attend them, it was something she held dear to her heart. She had backed the fuming brunette into a corner, both metaphorically, and literally. The blonde had taken several steps towards her mate, forcing her to step back and against the wall with a dull thud.

Bella was suddenly caught on the way Rosalie's dress stuck to her curves, and found herself nodding at the blonde, mouth spitting out words before her brain had time to think. "Me. I'm taking you." She blinked owlishly at the victorious grin the blonde sported, as she stood on tiptoes to deposit a kiss on the corner of the brunette's mouth.

"I was hoping you'd say that. You do have something to wear to it though right? It is a formal dance after all." Bella nodded at the blonde, who smiled and disappeared back inside the changeroom.

* * *

Bella found herself on the highway heading back into Fork's a few hours later. She eyed Rosalie curled up in the passenger seat reading a new book Bella had bought her. "Keep your eyes on the road Bella, last thing I need is to die in a blazing inferno car wreck."

Bella snorted at that, appeasing the blonde and watching the read diligently for the rest of the drive. It wasn't until they hit the town limits that Bella spoke. "Would you like to come over? You don't have to if you don't want to, I just-"

Rosalie grinned, looking up from her book and cut the brunette off. "I'd love to come over Bella. Are your parents home yet?"

"No mum texted earlier, her and dad's trip got turned into a business trip. They'll be gone until Wednesday at the earliest. Gavin should be home though."

Rosalie slid her book into the bag she'd brought in the front seat with them. "Sounds like a plan." Bella smiled at the blonde, and guided her car towards the Swan residence.

"Have I mentioned how much I love your house? It really is beautiful."

"Well considering last time you were here, you couldn't wait to leave?" Rosalie grimaced at that, clearly her mate had some resentment still, and rightfully so.

"I'm sorry about that… I was… Dealing with a lot of things I was not used to in any way."

Bella grumbled under her breath, and hopped out of the car. She collected most of the bags from the day, leaving just a few for Rosalie to grab. "I'll give you a tour another day, when the suns out."

"Okay…" Rosalie followed Bella upstairs and into her room, admiring what she saw of the house on her way. Once the brunette had placed the bags down in the corner of the room Rosalie stepped up behind her, wrapping her arms around the brunette and resting her forehead between Bella's shoulder blades. "I'm sorry for how I treated you at first Bella… I can't promise I won't snap at you again, but I do promise that I will do my best to curb it."

Bella deflated at that, letting go of the stress she'd been carrying since meeting the blonde. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah." Bella turned around, wrapping her arms around the blonde's lithe waist as the blonde brought hers up and around Bella's strong shoulders. She slowly leant down, allowing the blonde plenty of time to back away. Instead, she tilted her head up, eyes fluttering closed as Bella brushed her lips across her own, depositing the lightest of kisses on her shorter mate.

Rosalie's breathless gasp had Bella surging forward, pressing firmly against the blonde. Rosalie pulled at the hair at the nape of Bella's neck, leaning heavily against the taller girl, parting her lips in a silent moan. Bella slowly pulled back, savoring the taste of the blonde on her lips. "Stay the night?" She murmured, she'd deal with the consequences later.

"Okay." Rosalie whispered back just as quietly, not wanting to break the spell they'd placed on the room. She didn't have to worry, as Bella's phone started ringing.

The brunette growled in frustration when she saw the caller id. "I'll be right back." She kissed the blonde's forehead, inhaling her scent deeply, before stepping out of the room and answering the call.

Rosalie took the time to examine the brunette's room. The walls were a blue steel, several jerseys were framed around the room, signatures proudly on display. One wall was dominated by a bookshelf, that housed a tv and several spots where Rosalie assumed gaming system's usually held residences.

When Bella stepped back into the room, Rosalie was standing on the balcony leant against the railing, observing the woods. She made her way outside, framing the blonde's body with her own, easily resting her chin on the woman's head. "Sorry about that. Watcher business."

"It's okay, I don't really feel like wearing this all night, could I borrow a shirt maybe?" Bella grinned at the idea of the blonde in her clothes and happily agreed, pulling out a shirt that was slightly long on the brunette.

"This okay?" In her other hand she held a pair of boxers, and Rosalie smiled, accepting the articles of clothing and retreating into the bathroom. When she disappeared, Bella turned the lights off, leaving a lamp on for the blonde and slid under the covers.

The blonde reappeared several minutes later, hair mused and a wide smile on her face. She slid into bed with the brunette, laying her head on her mate's chest, listening to her steady heartbeat. "Goodnight Rose." She felt a featherlight kiss being placed on the top of her head and let out an answering purr.

Bella fell asleep quickly, exhausted from the day the two had had, leaving Rosalie to observe her face. The blonde traced the line's of her mate's face, down her chiseled jawline, high cheekbones, around slightly pouting lips, and across strong brow bones. "I promise I'll never hurt you again." She whispered into the dark room, laying her head back on Bella's chest. She allowed herself to be held, as her mate's steady heartbeat lulled her into a dream like state.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella woke up to the sun shining into her room, it was later than she was used to waking up. The weight on her chest was welcome, and she purred happily at the blonde hair sprawled across her.

"You stayed."

"Always." The blonde grinned, propping her chin up on her hand. "Good morning sleepyhead."

"Mm good morning." Bella tangled her hand in Rosalie's hair, bringing the woman in for a gentle kiss. "Do we really have to go to school?"

Rosalie laughed, already rolling out of bed. "Yes we do, because you have already missed a week." She threw a pillow at the brunette, laughing harder as it connected with Bella's face. "If you go shower, I'll make you breakfast." Bella perked up at that, quickly tossing the blankets off of her body and heading into her bathroom.

Bella came into the kitchen and grinned. Rosalie was standing over the stove wearing skinny jeans that appeared to have been painted on, and what was obviously one of Bella's button ups. "That's a nice shirt love, where'd you get it?"

"Oh, just this store… It's called Bella's closet, has a lot of sports clothes, and suits." Rosalie slid a plate in front of Bella, piled with bacon, eggs, fresh fruit and toast. "You just missed Gavin by the way, left saying something about plausible deniability."

Bella shook her head at that. "Ignore him, he's a dork. This is amazing by the way, I thought you guys couldn't eat."

"We can't but Esme organized a culinary tour years ago… Everyone in the family can cook, but Emmett tends to do more experimental things, I wouldn't trust anything he makes unless you watched every step."

"Noted." Bella stood and pulled the blonde closer to her, depositing a kiss on her temple. "You sure we have to go?"

"Yes. Positive." She slipped into Bella's lap, pulling her phone out. "Alice says to hurry or we're going to be late." Bella pouted as Rosalie stood up, heading to the door. "Are we taking the car from yesterday?"

Bella grinned, eyeing a keychain hanging at the door. "No, no we're not."

* * *

They pulled into the lot, with a few minutes to spare, Rosalie was perched on the back of Bella's streetbike, arms wound tightly around the brunette's waist. The bike purred quietly as she pulled into a spot next to Edward's Volvo.

Bella allowed Rosalie to stop off the bike before flicking the kickstand down and stepping off herself. Bella stepped closer and brushed a kiss across Rosalie's forehead after they pulled their helmets off. "I'll see you at lunch?"

Rosalie smiled and nodded, waving goodbye she followed Jasper into the school. Bella sighed, watching her mate laugh at something her twin had said. She stood there until the warning bell rang, then practically sprinted across campus to meet her brother for class. Her brother eyed her suspiciously as she flew into her seat.

"Late night?" He smirked watching her pull out the wrong textbook three times, finally hauling the old Shakespeare text out of her bag. Bella looked over at the grinning boy, and glared, throwing an eraser right in between his eyebrows. "Jesus, why are you like this?"

"Why are you so goddamn annoying?" Bella snickered as her brother rubbed the red mark on his forehead.

"You didn't have to bean me in the head." He grumbled, scowling down at his novel.

Bella's day drug on, and she sat through her classes hoping they would end sooner than they actually did. The bell for lunch rang and as Bella stepped out into the hallway a pale arm slid around hers, securing Alice's body to the much taller girls.

"Good morning Bella! Will Gavin be coming over with you tonight?" The pixie grinned up at Bella, relaxing against her side.

"I'm not sure Alice… I didn't even know I was coming over." Alice tapped her temple and laughed. "I'll see if I can convince him, Emmett wanted to play video games didn't he?"

"Yes he did. By the way, she's going to love it." Alice whispers into the taller girl's ear as she drug her into the cafeteria. Bella raised an eyebrow at the pixie, following her into the line for food, completely missing the whispers being thrown around the room. The two gathered food and Bella slid into a seat in between her brother and Angela, Alice dropping into her lap a moment later.

"Wow Bella, you're really getting close with the Cullens aren't you." Lauren sneered across the table, glaring at the pixie who was focused on her phone.

"Yeah, I guess. We're friends." Alice gave a small trill of laughter. Glancing up at Bella's face, noting the scowl she tilted her phone towards the brunette, showing various texts between Rosalie and herself.

"Did she threaten to burn…" Bella squinted at the phone before laughing. "You custom order hats Alice? What the hell." Alice scowled, smacking Bella's shoulder.

"I'm sure whatever is going on here is riveting, however, can I steal Bella away please?" Bella glanced up, noting the dumb founded looks on the rest of the table's occupant's faces. In front of her stood Rosalie, balancing on thin heels. The boys sitting around the table gaped at the amount of buttons on her shirt undone, and consequently the cleavage on display.

"Wow Rose, that's a nice shirt… Where'd you get it?" Alice grinned mischievously up at the blonde, the taller girl scowling back down.

"A small boutique I found, l'armadio di Bella." Bella snorted, noting the looks shared around the table.

"Oh that's so neat! I think I've heard of that! isn't it like... Super boujee?" Jessica piped up, Lauren tossing in a small "Yeah." Across the cafeteria they heard peals of laughter coming from the Cullen's usual table.

Rosalie chose to ignore the girls sitting at the table, and instead focused on the pixie and brunette pair directly in front of her. Finally, Bella shifted Alice out of her lap and onto the bench beside her. She stood and silently offered her hand to the blonde, allowing her to lead them away.

Rosalie pulled them into the library, tugging Bella behind the tall stacks. She wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck, she leant against Bella, pressing her forehead against her collarbone.

Bella wrapped her arms around the shorter girl, holding her tightly. "You okay love?" She felt Rosalie nod against her chest and hummed quietly. "Just a few more classes and we can go to your place and watch some mind numbing tv… Sound good?"

"Sounds great." Rosalie leaned up, brushing her lips across the brunettes, causing the taller girl to groan. Bella twisted them, so Rosalie's back was against the books, pressing her lips more firmly against the shorter girls. Rosalie wrapped one leg around Bella's waist, pulling their hips together tightly, groaning when she felt Bella press against her. The brunette ground against the blonde, causing her to throw her head back against the stacks, allowing Bella to attack her neck. Rosalie dug her nails into the back of Bella's neck, drawing in unnecessary gasps of air. "Bella… Bella… Bella, we need to stop." Bella groaned, pressing her nose against Rosalie's neck as the bell rang. Rosalie carded her fingers through Bella's hair, laughing at the pitiful groan the girl gave.

"God the end of the day can't come fast enough."

"Go to class, I'll meet you at the bike later?" Bella nodded and watched the blonde walk away from her, hips swaying a little too much to be natural.

Several mind numbing hours later, Bella left her last class of the day, and headed to her locker. She dumped all her unnecessary books and grabbed the ones she'd need for homework. When she left the building, she spotted Rosalie across the parking lot standing by her bike, squinting at something. She headed across the lot, greeting the blonde she handed her a helmet and the two hopped on the bike and headed towards the Cullen residence.

Bella pulled into the long gravel driveway carefully, the last thing she needed was to total her bike in front of her mate. She maneuvered it up the driveway and into a spot in front of the garage. Rosalie handed Bella her helmet, shook her hair out, and led the brunette inside. "Mom? I'm home, I brought a guest."

Esme came around the corner, frowning slightly, Rosalie never brought anyone home. Her face lit up when she saw the nervous looking brunette standing in her living room. "Oh! Bella! Lovely to see you dear, come here!" Esme pulled the much taller girl into a tight hug, grinning when she felt it being returned. "You two have fun, be safe." She winked at the blonde and sent the two on their way. Rosalie tugged Bella up the stairs and into her room, gently pushing the brunette into a chair she stood in front of her suddenly nervous.

"You okay Rose?" Bella wrapped her arms around Rosalie's waist, bringing her slightly closer.

"Who's Bridget?" Rosalie watched Bella's face fall and immediately felt guilty. "You don't have to answer that, forget I asked. I just noticed your bike had Bridget written on it." Bella swallowed hard, then the words were spilling out of her mouth, no amount of will power would have been able to stop them. When she was done speaking, and the tears were beginning to dry on her cheeks Rosalie carded her fingers through long brunette hair, pulling her mates cheek against her stomach, offering silent support.

"I've never told anyone other than Emmett about what happened to me. I have always let Edward explain. The thing is Edward can't read emotions from thoughts. So no one has any idea what it was really like." Then Rosalie was sitting sideways on Bella's lap, allowing her thoughts and emotions to spill across her lips. Ever word lifting a weight off her. Bella rubbed soothing circles on the back of her mate's hand.

After a while Rosalie finally spoke, voice barely above a whisper. "I'm glad I met you."

"I'm glad I met you too." Bella sat there, holding Rosalie, allowing the blonde to tuck her head under Bella's chin. "I suppose we should do our homework huh?" Rosalie laughed loudly at that, her body shaking against the brunettes.

"Oh Bella, I haven't done homework in years, I just print off my assignments whenever I need them." Bella pouted at that.

"Can you help me then?" Rosalie laughed and kissed the brunette's temple. "Please?" Rosalie's heart clenched at the adorable pout covering her mate's face.

"Of course I will, now come on, the sooner we get this done, the sooner I can have you all to myself." Rosalie's wink caused a blush to spread across her mate's face and she grinned, spinning the taller girl's chair around so she was facing Rosalie's desk.

* * *

"You suck…" Bella whined pitifully, forehead falling against the desk with an audible thud.

"Only if you ask me nicely." Rosalie's deadpan caused Bella to choke on air, thumping a fist against her chest, waving off the blonde's concerned glance.

"I'm fine!" Bella's blush was just receding and a tense quiet had fallen over the two girls when the brunette's phone started blaring. "Shit." Bella jumped, tossing her phone in the air. In a show of extreme athleticism and clumsiness Bella lurched forward, snatching her phone mid air, and slamming her face against the heavy wood frame of Rosalie's bed.

The blonde let out a sympathetic wince as she heard Bella's nose crunch against the bed. "Shit, Bella?" Rosalie had the brunette up and back in the desk chair, in a flash she had disappeared into the bathroom and came back with a towel. "Stay still please." She gently pressed the cloth against Bella's nose, sopping up the blood. "Was the phone even worth it?" Rosalie laughed gently at the glare the brunette tried to give her.

"It was my mom." Bella's voice was thick, coated in pain and muffled by the cloth. "She wants me to come home." Rosalie leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to the bridge of Bella's nose, which was swelling at an alarming rate.

"Let Carlisle check on your nose first? Please?" Bella nodded, following a still concerned Rosalie to Carlisle's office. Rosalie knocked sharply on the heavy oak door, earning a soft "Enter." from inside.

"Carlisle, Bella had a bit of an accident earlier, would you mind checking her out for me?" Carlisle frowned at the blonde, silently asking what happened. "If you must know, Bella got startled by her phone and slammed into my bed, I'm fairly certain it's broken."

Carlisle gestured to the desk, encouraging Bella to sit on it. Once she leant back, Carlisle removed the cloth and frowned. "It's already starting to set, fortunately it appears to be setting just fine. I'm assuming you have accelerated healing?" At Bella's nod he prods the nose gently some more. "Just take some painkillers and you should be fine soon." He smiled softly at the tall brunette, sending the pair on their way.

Rosalie led Bella down to the entrance and out to her bike. She shyly wrapped her arms around herself, warding off the chill she'd never feel. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Bella stepped closer, into Rosalie's space, and wrapped her warm body around the blondes. "Of course, I'll pick you up for school?" The shorter girl nodded, tilting her head up she brushed her lips across the brunettes.

"Bye Bella." Rosalie retreated into the house, swaying her hips slightly.

"Fucking hell." Bella rubbed a hand over her face, sighing. "She's gonna kill me." She hopped on her bike and headed across town to the house on the hill.

When Bella arrived home her family was sat in the formal living room, her parents huddled together on the couch holding hands. Gavin was sitting in the chair facing the lit fireplace, finger steepled, with the flames casting terrible shadows across his face. "Isabella, I think you should sit down for this." When they told her the news she collapsed back into her chair, anguished sobs escaping her mouth, chest heaving violently. They sat there, not talking, and unmoving until the early rays of dawn covered the horizon.


	11. Chapter 11

**I know this is short, but I'm working in small bursts to try and move the plot along into better things. Enjoy.**

Rosalie knew something wasn't right. She knew deep down in her gut, as she waved her siblings off to school. She knew, as she worried her bottom lip between painfully sharp teeth. She knew something was wrong. Yet a quiet fury coated her soul as the seconds ticked by, marked only by the large clock featured on one of the many walls in the house, Bella had ditched her. She was a Hale. Hale's do not get ditched. Rosalie growled to herself as she snagged her car keys and tore off towards school. She was going to ruin Isabella Swan's day.

* * *

Rosalie's bad mood had only gotten worse as the day wore on, and her siblings had been walking on eggshells. Bella and her brother were nowhere to be found, she'd asked her siblings and not a single one of them had heard from the brunette duo. By lunch the Cullen clan, fed up with the emotions swirling around, had sent Rosalie and Jasper out to hunt. They'd gone home to drop Rosalie's car off and immediately headed into the woods, vaulting the river that flowed behind the house.

Minutes later Rosalie was prowling, pacing back and forth in a meadow they had found. "I just… Jasper she…" She growled, frustrated with her inability to communicate her thoughts to her twin.

"It's okay darling. I understand. Why don't we head home and you can-" Whatever Jasper was going to suggest was cut off by the most heartbreaking sound she had ever heard. It tugged at her very core, and before Jasper realized what was happening, his twin was gone, running top speed through the woods.

When they found the source of the sound, Jasper was struck still at the emotions. There, in the middle of a fresh clearing, was a white wolf. Upon closer inspection, the wolf was chewing desperately at its front paw, whining pitifully.

"Bella" Rosalie breathed out, relief flooding her system at seeing her mate. "What happened to you?" Rosalie had seemingly forgotten about Jasper's presence, and hearing him clear his throat had her spinning around in a crouch, a snarl falling out of her mouth.

"I'm going to go home, I'll let the others know. Text me when you know what's going on please."

Rosalie turned back to her mate, gently purring as she approached. "Let me see Bella." The wolf huffed, but lifted her paw anyways. Rosalie gently examined it, taking note of the large sliver sticking out between the pads of the massive paw. "I'm going to pull it out okay? Don't bite me." She quickly pulled it out, wincing at the yelp of pain. "Are you going to turn back and tell me what's going on? You have some explaining to do I think."

Bella huffed, laying her head on Rosalie's lap, eyes pleading with the blonde to understand. "It's okay Bella, we can sit here as long as it takes." Rosalie sat for hours, threading her fingers through the wolf's soft fur, only pausing when it finally gave way to brown curls, and warm skin.

"You didn't have to stay." The words were rough, tearing across unused vocal cords. Bella examined her hand, avoiding the blondes eyes.

"Of course I did." Rosalie's mind was racing, Bella was clearly in pain from something, but she was also naked in front of her, and was quite attractive. It was hard to peel her eyes away from rippling muscles, and settle on the brunette's face. "Do you want to tell me what is going on?"

Bella scrubbed at her face with her hands, internally debating. Eventually she heaved a great sigh, and allowed words she'd never thought she'd say spill across her lips. "Bridget is alive."

"Wait what? The Bridget? How?"

"Apparently the day I buried her and left, the grave was desecrated, her body stolen. The Council believed it to just be a part of the war, and covered it up. No one outside of the Council. They decided it would be too painful to tell me after I had just buried her. Two days ago however, someone appearing to be Bridget was spotted in New York, by a team doing a routine sweep. She got away before they could get closer, but footage from cameras has confirmed that it is her."

"I'm so sorry Bella… Do you know what you're going to do?" Rosalie slowly linked their hands together, trying to ground the brunette as much as possible.

"Well, I suppose this should be told to Carlisle as well, the elders are coming, along with a group of delegates. Normally it wouldn't be a problem, however they'll be hunting around here."

"I'll let him know. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Distract me? We can walk to my house and you can tell me about the dance?" Rosalie could see the aching pain in her mate's eyes, but recognized the need for distraction. She'd been there, more than once unfortunately.

"Okay, I can do that." Rosalie threaded her arm through Bella's, gently guiding the brunette through the woods. Stopping only once at a spot Bella declared to be a clothing cache.

"Gotta cover up the goods" The brunette had shrugged blush covering her cheeks.

Once they started moving again Rosalie filled the empty space with mindless chatter. "So rumour has it that the dance was originally supposed to be cancelled in order to be able to allot more money to the halloween dance. However an anonymous donor seems to think a school can't go without a homecoming dance, so we're still getting both."

"I don't suppose you know who this donor that I have to thank is?" Rosalie's laugh filled the forest, echoing back and surrounding them. It made Bella feel warm, from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. She'd give anything to hear that sound for the rest of her life.

As it turned out, the brunette hadn't gotten too far from her house, and before the couple knew it, they were able to spot the lights from the kitchen through the trees. "Come in with me? I don't think my parents will particularly care at the moment."

Rosalie nodded, allowing the much taller brunette to guide them into the house and into the formal living room. Bella wasn't surprised to see her parents still sitting together on the couch, speaking quietly. Gavin had also seemed to not have moved, still staring deep into the fireplace.

"Mother, father." Bella's spine straightened completely, and even though she was wearing men's jean shorts and sports bra, she appeared royal. "May I present to you Rosalie Hale."

Charlie and Madeline rose as one. They hadn't expected Isabella to do a formal greeting so soon after receiving the news of Bridget, however tradition dictated that they must respond in kind.

Madeline dropped into a curtsy, a small smile on her face. Charlie bowed, out stretching his hand and allowing Isabella to place Rosalie's small hand in his own. He brushed a kiss to the back of her knuckles and stood straight again.

"Rosalie Hale, we welcome you into our home."

Bella shook hands with her father, rather seriously Rosalie thought. However, she'd had no first hand experience with Watcher traditions, save for stories Jasper had whispered to her in secret, to guide her through this.

"Thank you sir." Rosalie whispered softly, allowing Bella to tuck her back into her side.

"Really Isabella?" Gavin hadn't moved from his vigil over the fire, but his words were sharp in the large room. "You really think that this is the best idea right now?" His face was stormy, and rage clouded his eyes.

"Gavin. That is enough." Madeline was firm, but Gavin paid her no mind, and continued.

"No, she needs to hear this. You've formally introduced Rosalie to our parents. Who are part of the council. You're an idiot. The council is on their way here, right now. Which means you have to formally present her to them at the ball."

Bella clenched her jaw, staring Gavin down harshly. "I know what I've done Gavin."

"Clearly you don't CARE!" Gavin was suddenly up and across the room, he was matched for height with Bella, and was staring her down. "You'll have to fight to earn her hand, remember how-"

"I know what I'll have to do! Just because you lost your right by conquest, doesn't mean I will." Gavin was silent at that, betrayal covered his face. Just as he was about to speak up again, Madeline forced herself between them.

"I said that is enough. Both of you to your rooms."

Bella nodded tersely once, and drug a bewildered Rosalie upstairs. "I- I apologize Rosalie, you shouldn't have had to witness that."

"I have so many questions." Rosalie perched on the edge of the bed, watching Bella pace around the room and tidy up. "First of all, what the hell was that?"

Bella sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "It is customary in Watcher families to present anyone you wish to court to your family. If this isn't done, none of the laws can protect them."

"Okay, that makes sense I suppose. Are you going to tell me what is wrong with Gavin?"

"Gavin… Gavin was in love with a lady from another house. She was several years older than us, and he, among several men, presented her to his house. The end result was that Gavin, was forced into a right to conquest fight. He lost, brutally. In the end, the lady was married within a year, and Gavin was left in the dust."

"Well, that's terrible. What if she didn't want to be with whomever wins?" The blonde was mad at the backwards logic in front of her.

"Oh, she doesn't have to accept to court any of the men, but once a right of conquest is called, anyone may participate. However she's allowed to break any bonds before actually marrying, at no cost to herself."

Rosalie hummed to herself. "So what does that have to do with us then? As far as I know, you're the only one to have presented me."

"See that's where it gets complicated. A house as old as house Swan falls under the original clauses. As well as my unique situation puts me in another bind. Any females that decide to challenge you for me are allowed to call for a duel. I don't expect anyone to, as that clause is ages old, but it's a possibility."

"So what you're saying is I might have to literally fight off girls in order to be with you? What the actual fuck Bella?"

"There is a way around it. If I can get a majority vote with the Council, you won't have to do anything. I'm fairly certain I can pull it off, house Swan has a fair amount of clout with the other Council houses."

"Okay." Rosalie was resolved.

"Okay?"

"Yes. But if we're going to do this, you have to let me in on the plan. I refuse to be put on the spot like that again Bella." Bella nodded, slowly pulling the blonde into a sweet kiss.

"Now, would you like to help me pick out a suit to wear to the fall formal?"

"Like you had to ask…" Rosalie giggled and stood on her tiptoes to deliver another kiss to her mate.

In the end, Rosalie decided on a slick black suit, with a black button up and a tie to match her dress. Eventually they migrated back into the bedroom and they were lounging on Bella's bed discussing random topics.

"I'm just saying, if we ever go scuba diving, it's up to you to protect your booty hole from the dolphins… I'll be too busy protecting mine."

Rosalie raised her eyebrow, eyeing the brunette in front of her. "You're such an idiot." She smiled fondly, placing a soft kiss on Bella's lips. "Dolphins are not going to attack my booty hole."

"Tell that to my dad."

Rosalie grabbed a pillow and fit it snugly over Bella's face. "Shut up I don't want to hear about your father's booty hole you freak."

She was so confident with the fact that Bella was subdued under the pillow, that when she found herself on her back, the brunette hovering over her, she was completely surprised.

"Rose?" Bella's voice was thick with something Rosalie couldn't identify, but as she claimed the blonde's lips, it became more clear what it was. She felt Bella move between her legs, and felt just how warm she was, even through two pairs of jeans.

It felt like an ungodly amount of time had passed before the two separated, scared apart from what sounded like a shoe being thrown at the door. Rosalie was scared to look at their pants, fear of their being a hole rubbed through them from Bella's sinful grinding.

"Stay the night?" Bella murmured in her ear, slowly trailing kisses across the pale span of skin.

Rosalie hummed, deep in her throat. Digging her nails into the brunettes back when she hit _that _spot on her neck. "Fuck Bella. You need to stop."

"Sorry love." Bella laughed, but rolled over onto one side of the bed, opening her arms for Rosalie to slide into. They laid like that for the rest of the night, discussing plans for the rest of the week. They would be okay, Rosalie thought. They had to be.


End file.
